My beloved butler
by HelloThereOtaku
Summary: Natsu goes away to train to become a butler, leaving his childhood friend, Lucy, behind. Ten years later, they get reunited. But the teenagers has to face new challenges before they can be together again…
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**First of all I would like to warn you; English is not my native language, so you´ll have to overlook some grammar- or spelling mistakes.**

**Second of all, this is my first Fanfic, yay!**

**I hope that you´ll like it, and please, please, please leave tons of comments!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

My beloved butler

Chapter 1 – A new job

"_But why can't he stay with us?" the small girl asked her dad. Tears were running down her cheeks._

"_We can´t just let him live here forever, Lucy. I don't want that responsibility. Besides, that boy only causes trouble. It is for your own good."_

_Lucy kicked her father´s leg with her little foot and ran off._

"_You get back here young lady!" her father yelled after her, but she didn't listen._

_She ran to her room and threw herself at the bed where a young boy was sitting. The blond girl cried in to her pillow._

_The pink haired boy looked at his friend._

"_What´s the matter Lucy?" he asked._

"_Why are you crying?"_

_Lucy looked up at him and sobbed._

"_Because you have to leave, Natsu" she said and tried to wipe away the tears._

_Natsu was quiet for a while and placed his index finger on his cheek. He started to think of a way to cheer her up._

"_Don´t be sad Lucy. It´s not forever, I´m sure that we will see each other again!" he said with a grin._

_The blond girl looked at her friend with big brown eyes._

"_Do you promise?"_

_Natsu grinned even bigger and nodded._

"_Of course! You´re talking about the great and powerful Natsu Dragneel! Besides, how hard can this butler-thing be? I´ll be gone for like… one-, two years tops!"_

_His promise calmed Lucy and she smiled at the boy before hugging him._

_If it was any other day the boy would´ve tried to get away and scream something about girl cooties, but that wasn't a normal day, it was the day Natsu would go away to a school for butlers. Therefor he hugged her back._

"_You´re so silly, Lucy! I´m the one that should be sad" he said with a smile._

* * *

Ten years had passed since Natsu´s father had died. Ten years since he last saw Lucy…

Jude Heartfilia, Lucy´s father, had sent him to a training school in England, where he had been taught to be a butler, just like his father.

He trained there for three years.

It was hard, and if any of the students messed up or failed at a task they were punished in one way or another.

At one time, Natsu had been without food for four days, and then there was another time where he had been beaten unconscious.

He hated that place…

If he could have used his power he would have burned that place to the ground, but a collar around his neck blocked his magic.

Some of the other student on the school had collars, just like his. He guessed that they could use magic too, but they weren't allowed to talk about it, so he never knew for sure.

It seemed like the teachers of the school was afraid of wizards…

When Natsu turned thirteen he was sent to work for a family in Norway.

The young teen didn't like it there.

The father was mean to Natsu and the other servants.

For about a year he was mentally and physically abused in that mansion.

Luckily for him, the man was arrested soon after that and Natsu was sent to a new family in America.

That family was okay. They didn't really see him as anything that was worth their time, so they let him be. All he had to do really was to bring them food and coffee and watch after the children.

But after about two years he was fired for breaking a plate.

He was sent back to the school again for about a year before he was sent to France to work for an old woman.

Natsu liked that lady; she was nice to him.

He didn't really work for her; all she wanted was some company.

Natsu lived with the lady for two whole years and was happy there. He spoke fluent French and with the money he earned, he could travel from time to time.

But one day, the old woman passed away and once again Natsu was sent back to training.

This time he was there for two whole years before he got another job.

And that bring us to where we are today.

Natsu was sitting in a horse carriage, looking out through the window.

He was daydreaming.

As much as he liked France or America, he was glad that this job was in England. It was his homeland.

The pink haired, young man woke up from his daydream when he recognised a lake that the carriage drove by. That was the same lake that he and Lucy used to swim in when they were kids!

He stuck his head out from the window and looked at the big building appearing in front of him. It was the Heartfilia mansion!

The carriage stopped outside the doors and Natsu wanted to run out and storm in to greet Lucy more than anything else, but he regained his calm and slowly walked out of the carriage.

And just like that, Natsu was left alone outside the huge mansion.

He cleared his throat and fixed his clothes before walking up to the door and knocking on it.

It took a minute before a maid opened the door.

Natsu knew that maid, her name was Hilda. She must have been at least seventy years old.

Her dark hair was more grey than black and she had a lot of wrinkles.

She looked a little shocked.

"Natsu?" she asked.

The young man wanted to hug the old woman but took a deep breath instead.

He opened his mouth and spoke the well learned words;

"Hello, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I´m the new butler."

* * *

Natsu looked around as he walked behind Hilda towards Jude´s office.

The mansion looked almost the same; light blue walls, huge windows, white roof and red carpets, but he noticed that all the paintings that used to cover the walls were gone.

Hilda knocked on a door and waited for an answer.

"You may come in" a voice said from inside the room.

The two servants walked in to the office and took a stand in front of a man.

The man looked up from his paper work and turned his attention to Natsu. He eyed him from top to toe and didn't seem that impressed.

"Welcome back, I suppose" he said in an emotionless tone.

Natsu had to bite his tongue to stop himself from hissing something inappropriate to the man.

"_Okay Natsu… You can do this. Straighten your back and do exactly what you are supposed to"_ the young man thought to himself.

"Thank you, Jude… I mean, Sir" he said as he bowed deep.

Jude raised one of his eyebrows and started to smile.

"Looks like you´ve learned a thing or two" he said.

Natsu straightened his back and looked at the man.

"Indeed I have, Sir"

Jude rose from his chair and walked up to the teenager.

"Just because you´re back here doesn't mean that you can behave like you used to, understood?" he said.

"Of course, Sir"

"The only reason that I picked you was because there weren't any other servants available. You are a butler now, and I will not tolerate any mistakes, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir"

"And you are not allowed to have any kind of relationship with my daughter"

"Understood, Sir"

Jude nodded.

"Good. Now, move along. Hilda will show you around and tell you what to do for now" he said as he waved at them to get away.

The maid and Natsu walked out of the room and started to travel down the corridor.

Hilda turned towards the boy.

"You have grown to such a handsome man, Natsu" she said with a smile.

"How old are you now?"

Natsu smiled towards her.

"I´m turning twenty soon" he replied.

Hilda nodded.

"You should see Lucy. She´s a woman" the maid said.

Natsu smiled when he heard her name, but stopped when he thought about what Jude had said; _"And you are not allowed to have any kind of relationship with my daughter"_

Hilda saw his face and smiled gently.

"Don´t worry young boy. Master Jude rarely leaves his office. You can still meet Lucy"

Natsu stopped and looked at her.

"I could? Are you sure?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

Hilda laughed at his avidity.

"Yes. But not right now. She´s in class at the moment and won´t be available until supper. But then the master will be there, so you´ll have to wait until later this evening"

Natsu nodded. He had been waiting for ten years, so a few hours didn't seem that long.

"Now dear, go wash up and then come downstairs and help me set the table" the old woman said before walking away.

Natsu walked into the servant´s bathroom and started the water. He took of his gloves and washed his face.

He looked at himself in the mirror and started to think back to when he used to live in this mansion.

Back then he was just a small, ten year old boy with messy hair and filthy cloth.

Now, he was a twenty year old man with his hair carefully slicked back and was dressed in black pants, a white button downed shirt and a black vest. And, of course, the brown collar.

The pink haired man put his gloves back on and walked down to the dining hall.

He started to help Hilda set the table.

The clock turned five and Jude came down to the dining hall, just on time.

Natsu, along with the old maid, stood lined on the table´s left side and welcomed the master.

It didn't take long before a woman stormed in.

Natsu´s heart skipped a beat. He could recognize that golden hair anywhere.

Lucy…

"I´m sorry I´m late papa, my teacher didn't let me go" the young woman said as she walked up to the chair by the table.

She hadn´t noticed Natsu yet.

The pink haired man walked up to Lucy and pulled out a chair for her.

She sat down and turned her head towards the butler.

"Thank y…"

She became quiet and stared at him for a moment. Her lips were slightly opened.

She almost looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Natsu?!" she screamed and stood up so fast that the chair fell over.

Natsu wanted to scream. He wanted to hug her and never let go, but he couldn't, not now at least.

"Lucy, calm down" Jude demanded.

The blond looked at her father and struggled to remain calm.

Natsu picked the chair up and once again pulled it out for his childhood friend.

She sat down again.

"Natsu will be working here for a while and you will treat him as a butler, not as a friend"

Jude commanded.

Lucy nodded silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**Since I already have the whole story written, I thought that I could just post the second chapter right away!**

**I really hope that you'll enjoy it.**

**Feel free to leave a comment; I would like to know what you guys think!**

**(I do not own Fairy Tail)**

* * *

My beloved butler

Chapter 2 - Reunited

Natsu was doing the dishes and grinned the whole time. He had met Lucy, and she had remembered him!

Hilda smiled when she saw the look on his face. She walked up next to him.

"Go to her. I´ll take the dishes" she said.

Natsu looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Hilda!"

He jogged to Lucy´s room and stopped in front of the door. He looked at it for a while and took a deep breath before knocking on it.

The door opened and Lucy looked at him.

Her face lit up and she grabbed his wrist quickly and dragged him into the room, closing the door behind them.

They stood in her room for a while, just looking at each other.

Lucy was the first one to do something; she walked up to Natsu and hugged him, causing him to smile like an idiot. He put his arms around her waist and lifted her. He spun her around a few times before putting her down. Lucy giggled.

"You look… different" she said as she eyed the young man.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Well… it´s been ten years" he answered.

Then it became silent. Not in an awkward way, they just needed some time to let the moment sink in.

"I´ve missed you" Natsu said.

"I´ve missed you too"

The pink haired man hugged his friend once again and held her against his chest. He remembered her scent all too well. She smelled like summer and vanilla.

"What's with that dog collar?" Lucy asked and reached out her hand to touch it.

Natsu leaned back, dodging her hand.

"It´s blocking my magic" he said.

Lucy was a little shocked. Natsu used his magic all the time when he was a kid.

She couldn't really imagine him angry or embarrassed without smoke coming out of his mouth and flames surrounding his body.

"You can´t use your fire?" she asked.

Natsu shook his head.

"I haven't been able to use it since I last saw you. Even if I was able to take the collar off, I´m not sure that I could control my magic anymore"

"Why can't you take it off?" the blond asked.

"There is a chance that it would kill me. Nobody knows for sure, because nobody dared to try, but that was what they told us when we first got them" Natsu explained.

He looked away for a while before clearing his throat.

"How have you been?" he asked to change the subject.

"Good… I guess. After mom died things have been kind of… stiff around here"

Natsu looked a bit shocked.

"_Mrs Heartfilia passed away?"_

"I´m sorry to hear that, Lucy" he said and reached out one of his hands.

He stroked her cheek.

The young woman blushed.

She cleared her throat and looked away for a second.

"What about you? You must have been through a lot" she said as she walked over to her window and looked out through it.

"Well… I have been to France. And Norway and America too!" he answered.

"Really?" Lucy said and turned towards him.

"I´ve always wanted to go to France…"

Natsu smiled.

"It´s beautiful, I bet that you would have liked it there" he said.

Lucy begged Natsu to tell her all about the country, so he did.

They sat on Lucy´s bed and talked for hours.

The evening turned to night, but they didn't care.

When they didn't have anything left to talk about they just sat there in silence, looking at each other, smiling.

"You´re really beautiful, Lucy" Natsu said after a while. He wasn't supposed to say it out loud and blushed when he heard the words leave his mouth.

He started to stutter.

"I mean… I… Uhm…"

The young woman giggled and smiled.

"And you are quite handsome" she said.

Natsu laughed nervously and scratched his left cheek with his index finger, just like when he was a kid.

Lucy started to giggle.

"You still do that?" she asked

"Bad habit" he answered and grinned.

"Well, I should go to bed" he then said as he stood up.

"I´m glad that we got to talk… I´ll see you again tomorrow?" he asked as he walked backwards towards the door.

"Defiantly"

Natsu smiled and turned around. He had his hand on the doorknob.

"Good night… Mistress" he said and then walked out of the room, not waiting for an answer.

Lucy lay down on the bed and hugged a pillow. She smiled and rolled around.

Natsu looked totally different, but he was still the same guy from when they were children.

And his change of looks didn't bug Lucy at all; in fact… he looked really handsome.

Even if he had told her about how great everything had been, Lucy could tell that he had been through some tough years.

He had two scares on his face; one over his nose and one above his left eyebrow. But at least he seemed happy, and that was all that mattered to Lucy.

"_I don't know what you´ve been through… But I promise that nothing will happen to you, as long as you´re with me"_ she thought.

Natsu was in his old room. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair, instantly making it point in every direction. He then took his cloth off until only his boxers and the collar remained and crawled into his bed. He sighed happily and thought about Lucy. She had gotten so beautiful over the years.

As a child, Natsu had had a crush on her, and he had always thought that she was pretty… but now…

She was an outstanding woman, not a cute little girl. Her face, her hair… her body…

Natsu blushed when he thought about it and started to shake his head from left to right. He couldn't think about stuff like that, Lucy was his friend!

The next day passed by fast and it didn't take long before Natsu was in his bathroom, getting prepared to take a nice, warm bath.

Just before he took his boxers off, the door behind him opened.

"_Did I forget to lock it?"_ Natsu thought as he turned around.

He was a little surprised to see Lucy standing there.

She was about to excuse herself and close the door when she noticed all the scars on his body.

"When you´re done here, come to my room" she said emotionlessly before walking out.

* * *

Lucy closed the door behind Natsu when he got to her room. She didn't look at his face.

"Take your clothes off" she said.

Natsu just stared at her. He was beyond confused.

"What?"

"You heard me. Take them off." Lucy repeated.

He didn't understand where she was going with this.

"You are my butler now, do as I say" she demanded.

Natsu hesitated before he started to unbutton his vest.

When he was bare-chested he started to open his pants, but Lucy walked up to him and stopped him.

She started to walk around him, eyeing every centimetre of his upper body.

Natsu looked at her and was totally lost. What was she up to?

"You´re so stupid, Natsu" she whispered, still with her eyes glued to his body.

The young man didn't answer.

"Why did you lie to me?" she continued, a little louder.

"You said that everything was fine!" she yelled.

Natsu still didn't answer her.

Lucy took her index finger and laid it over one of the scares on his back, making him shiver. She followed it´s contours and then moved over to the next.

She did that with every one of the scares on his upper body, saving the one on his neck for last. Finally she looked at his face, and Natsu could now see that she was crying.

"I didn't tell you because I thought it was best if you didn't know" he said.

"I´m not a child anymore" Lucy said.

She tried to sound angry, but her voice cracked and she sobbed between every word.

Natsu didn't really know what to do.

"I´m sorry Luce…" he said and laid one hand on her cheek.

He dried away some of the tears with his thumb.

Lucy looked into his eyes, causing his heart to melt. He had always been weak for those big, brown eyes of hers.

She then threw her arms around him and started to scream out her crying.

Natsu was shocked but laid his arms around her. He stroked her hair gently.

"Don´t leave me again" she sobbed into his bare chest.

"I promise…"

They stood like that for a long time.

None of them said a word, they just held each other. Once in a while Lucy stopped crying, but just a minute later she started again.

Natsu kept stroking her hair, trying to comfort her.

He hated to see her cry.

"It´s all in the past, Lucy… I´m here now" he said.

Lucy looked up at him. Her face was wet from the tears.

"I can´t lose you again, Natsu" she sobbed.

The man nodded.

"I´m not going anywhere…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**So, this chapter doesn't really add anything to the story, but it is a little NaLu moment (and who can say no to that?)**

**I promise that chapter 4 will be a lot more action-filled.**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Please leave a comment, telling me what you think!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

My beloved butler

Chapter 3 – One stormy night

Three month had passed since Natsu first came to the mansion.

Hilda, the old maid, had retired after the first month, leaving Natsu to do all the work.

It was hard and stressful, but being able to meet Lucy was worth it.

Natsu sighed in relief when he finished the last of the dishes and dried some of the sweat off his forehead.

Today had been an extra rough day.

Someone had broken into the mansion that night, leaving a mess for Natsu to clean up.

He had tried to convince Jude to take his collar off, saying that he could protect the mansion if he could use his magic, but Jude had just laughed at him.

Natsu smiled when he realised that he was done for the day and walked up the stairs, towards his bathroom.

When he got there he locked the door and started to fill the bathtub with water.

He undressed and looked at himself in the mirror.

He noticed that he had gained some weight, making him look healthier.

When the tub was filled, he lay down in the water and closed his eyes.

The warm water made his muscles relax.

Natsu started to think about Lucy. Ever since she had discovered his scars she had looked at him differently.

He didn't like the way she looked at him, with pity and sorrow.

He didn't want her to feel sorry for him.

But even after he explained to her that he was fine, she kept looking at him the same way.

Natsu sighed and sank down deeper into the water, dipping his hair.

After about twenty minutes he got up and dried himself. He took on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and started to dry his hair. He then hung the towel around his neck and walked out from the bathroom.

He walked towards Lucy´s room, hoping that she hadn't fallen asleep yet.

He knocked on the door.

It didn't take long before Lucy opened. She was dressed in a short nightdress that was a little see-through.

Natsu blushed when he caught himself staring at her and scratched his left cheek in embarrassment.

Lucy smiled at him and let him in to the room. She closed the door behind him and walked over to her bed.

The young man sat down next to her and scratched his neck.

Lucy eyed him for a moment before leaning forward and touching his hair.

"I like it better when you wear it like this" she said.

Natsu looked at her and chuckled.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"It´s more… you" she simply answered.

He smiled at her.

"Well… I have to look tidy, so I can´t really let it stand like this when I´m working" he said.

Lucy nodded and lay down on her back in the bed.

It was quiet for a while before the blond sat back up again.

"How did you get the scar on your nose?" she asked

Natsu was surprised by her question. He looked away and touched the damaged skin over his nose bone.

"I would rather not talk about it" he said.

Lucy moved closer to him.

"Why not?" she asked and grabbed his chin, making him look at her.

"Because it´s in the past Lucy"

The girl was quiet for a moment.

Natsu knew that face of hers, she was so stubborn!

"I´ve already told you, it´s in the past"

"But it scared you for life Natsu, just like all the other scars you have" Lucy said.

"I can´t do anything about it"

Once again Lucy went silent.

She looked troubled, almost angry.

Natsu didn't understand. Why was it so important to her?

"Why does it matter to you? I don´t really care about how I look" he said.

The girl looked at him and bit her lower lip.

She blushed.

"I care about you Natsu, and I feel sorry for you." she said.

"Well, you shouldn't. I´m fine Lucy" the pink haired man said.

Lucy didn't answer.

She could hear Natsu sigh. He was just about to get up from the bed when she grabbed his arm.

Natsu looked down at his friend when she grabbed him. She hugged his arm tightly, holding it against her chest, causing the boy to blush.

"Lucy, I have to go to bed" he said.

"Then sleep here with me" she answered.

Her hair covered her eyes.

Natsu looked a little shocked.

"I…" he started but was interrupted when Lucy looked up at him.

She had tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to be alone" she sobbed.

She was usually a strong woman, but Natsu could see that she was really scared, probably because of the night´s burglary.

"If Jude finds out he will kill me"

"He won't find out… Please Natsu. I´m scared that the thief might come back"

Natsu hesitated but gave in. He couldn't say no to her when she was that scared.

"Okay, I´ll stay"

Lucy felt relieved and smiled gratefully before she lay down under the blanket, getting ready to sleep.

Natsu undressed himself until he was in his boxers and lay down next to her.

"This reminds me of when we were children" the blond said.

"Yeah…"

Natsu smiled when he thought of it.

When they were kids they used to have sleepovers all the time. Jude was always angry at them for it.

Natsu turned towards Lucy. He was about to wish her a good night´s sleep, but realised that she was already sleeping. He smiled and looked at her for a while before closing his eyes.

* * *

Natsu woke up in the middle of the night. He looked down at Lucy who was shivering. She hugged him tightly.

It was a storm outside.

Rain and wind smashed against the window.

"Lucy, what are you doi…"

He was interrupted by a huge thunder, causing Lucy to scream and hugging him even tighter.

Natsu was shocked. He knew that Lucy was scared of thunder and lightning when they were kids, but he thought that she outgrew it.

He thought for a moment before he pulled the blanket over their heads, so that she wouldn´t see the lightning.

"It´s okay Luce… I´m here" he said and hugged the girl.

She buried her face in his chest. Each time a thunder was heard, her body twitched.

He stroked her hair and tried to comfort her.

"It´s nothing to be afraid of"

The blonde looked up at her friend. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help it. Thunder scared her like nothing else.

"_It does feel nice having Natsu here to comfort me…"_

Natsu tried to think about something that could get her mind off the storm.

"Do you remember when we were kids, and we went swimming in the lake by our self?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Well… It was summer, and we wanted to go swimming. But Jude didn't let us, and your mother wasn't home. We decided to do it anyways, and went to the lake. When we got there I

wanted to race you, so I started to run. Then I tripped on a wet rock and hit my head, do you remember?"

The blond nodded. She had totally forgotten about it.

Another thunder was heard, so Natsu kept talking.

"You got scared and started to cry, I didn't get why. I called you a wimp and you got mad at me. You pushed me into the lake with my clothes on, so I had to go home all wet. Jude got so mad at us… but we didn't really care. We played hide-n-seek after that, or something. And I think that you made me wear a dress that evening, or were it maybe the day after?"

He continued to talk about old memories.

"Then there was that one time when you tried to teach me how to dance. I was so embarrassed. It felt like I had two left feet. I never got any better. You got mad because I wasn't trying hard enough, and I got mad at you for getting mad at me. I accidently set the curtains on fire. I think you gave up the hopes of me dancing after that. But we did have fun practising, even if I didn't admit it back then"

Lucy was amazed.

"How can you remember those things?" she asked.

Natsu thought for a while.

"I guess I remember them because I was older than you" he said.

"Maybe, but still… I had totally forgotten about it" the blond stated.

"Then maybe those memories weren't as important to you as they were to me"

Lucy looked up at her friend.

They were important to him? It was just memorise of them playing.

But then again, Natsu wasn't able to play anymore after he left, so she could understand why he would think that.

The boy started to talk again.

"Do you remember the time when dad had a day off and took us to the beach? It was the first time I was there. I think I was like… eight years old, so you had to be seven… we built a sandcastle, but some other kid ruined it. You were so sad" he continued.

"You were so angry at him that you tried to fight him… He won" Lucy said.

She remembered that.

Natsu laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, he was like three years older than me, and I wasn't allowed to use magic in public"

Lucy giggled.

"In your dreams, he was the same age, you were just weaker" she said

Natsu smiled.

"Maybe… at least it made you laugh again"

Lucy looked at him. He always cheered her up when she was sad…

Even now, ten years later, he got her to feel better.

"The storm is over" Natsu said.

Lucy listened. He was right.

They crawled out from underneath the blanket.

"Thank you Natsu" the blond said before turning her back against him, hiding her embarrassment.

Suddenly she felt two arms around her waist and Natsu´s chest against her back.

"Good night Luce"

Lucy blushed and couldn't hold back a smile.

"Good night Natsu"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter number four!**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, telling me what you think :3**

**(I do not own Fairy Tail)**

* * *

My beloved butler

Chapter 4 – A birthday party

Natsu was stressed out of his mind.

He ran around and tried to get everything done for the evenings celebrations.

It was Lucy´s nineteenth birthday today and Jude had invited a lot of people to the mansion.

He had also hired ten other butlers to help Natsu with the preparations, but honestly, it didn't help one bit.

The other butlers were lazy and clumsy.

Natsu stopped and turned around when he heard the sound of glass breaking.

Behind him stood a teenager, looking down at a pile of broken wineglasses.

He looked really ashamed.

Natsu sighed and gave the boy a broom to clean up the mess with.

"I´m so sor..."

"It´s okay, just clean it up and get back to work" Natsu interrupted and turned around once again.

It was pretty much chaos everywhere, and the guests were arriving in under three hours.

Lucy walked down the stairs and looked at all the men running around. In the middle of it all stood Natsu, looking stressed. He gave out orders to everyone and started to move tables around.

The blond woman giggled over the chaos and walked up to her childhood friend.

"Stressful day?" she asked

Natsu turned his eyes towards her and smiled. He straightened his back and dried some of the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it will be all done before the guests arrives" he said as he looked at his pocket watch.

Lucy nodded.

"Dad told me to report to you that the guests will be arriving an hour earlier than first said"

Natsu froze for a moment and looked at her, but realised that she was joking when the corners of her mouth started to move upwards.

"That´s so mean!" he said but couldn´t resist laughing.

Lucy giggled.

"Well, I´m going to let you keep working. See you tonight" she said before she turned and walked out of the dining hall.

* * *

Three hours passed by fast, and Natsu was finished lining up the butlers in the dining hall just as the doorbell rang.

"Okay, I want you all to do your best tonight. Make the guests satisfied" he said while he walked out of the dining hall and towards the front door.

Jude stood on the stairs final step and waited for Natsu to open the door.

The pink haired man corrected his cloth before opening the door, bowing down while doing so.

Jude walked up to the people standing there and greeted them.

Natsu had never seen him so enthusiastic about anything before. He almost seemed nice.

More people came and it didn't take long before all the guests had arrived.

There were about fifty guests, some were related to the Heartfilia family, and some were Jude´s rich friends.

Some of Lucy´s cousins recognised Natsu from when they were children, but none of them greeted him. He didn't really expect them too; after all, he was a butler now.

The other butlers started to serve drinks and behaved better than Natsu had expected.

He stood near a window, watching so that everything was going as planned.

Suddenly he saw someone that he recognised.

It was a twenty-eight year old man named Pierre De la´ Berra. He had met him when he lived in France.

He was talking to an old woman. His black hair was slicked back with some kind of hair gel, making it shine. He was tall and muscular.

Natsu didn't like that man, he was spoiled and mean.

"_What is he doing here?"_ he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when all the people in the room started to sing _Happy Birthday_.

Natsu looked up to the stairs and saw Lucy. His eyes were glued on her.

She was beautiful!

Her hair looked more golden than ever. It was worn up in a kind of messy hair due.

She was wearing a pink, long dress with a white corset, showing off every curve on her body.

The only thing wrong with the picture was her expression. She was smiling, but Natsu could see that it was forced. She looked kind of nervous and stiff…

Lucy walked down the stairs and blushed over the attention she got.

When the song was over she smiled at her guests.

"Thank you, everyone" she said and then began to mingle.

Natsu still looked at her. He knew that he wasn't allowed to talk to her, especially not now when Jude could see them.

People were hugging her, wishing her a happy birthday and kissing her hand.

Natsu couldn't hold it anymore. He took a tray with some champagne glasses on and started to offer them to the guests. He walked up to Lucy and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday mistress, can I offer you a glass of champagne?" he said and grinned at her as he bowed down.

Lucy giggled and took a glass off the tray.

"To bad that you´re working Natsu, the champagne is lovely" she said after she took a sip.

"Thanks for rubbing it in" he mumbled in response but smiled at her.

Natsu looked at his pocket watch. He signalled to the other butlers and they started to move some of the chairs out of the way. A band took their seats on the stage and started to play. It was time to dance.

* * *

Lucy looked at Natsu and smiled. She reached out her hand towards him.

"Dance with me"

Natsu was a little shocked.

"I can´t, I´m working. Besides, Jude wouldn´t allow it and the guests would think it was weird" he answered.

The blond put her hands on her hips and gave him a stubborn face.

"Yes, you are working, for me! And I demand you to dance with me" she said, a little too loud.

Some of the guests turned their heads towards them.

Natsu blushed and looked at the people before he sighed.

"As you wish, my Lady"

Lucy smiled at her victory and turned around.

They walked out to the dance floor where some of the guests were dancing.

Natsu took Lucy´s right hand in his left and placed his left hand around her body, letting it rest on her waist.

Lucy placed her left hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.

The butler took the lead and started to dance to the music.

He didn't really like dancing, but he was pretty good at it. It was one of the things that he had learned at the school.

Lucy was a little shocked. She hadn't expected that he would be so good.

He was such a clumsy child and it was hard for her to believe that he had grown up to be so smooth and elegant.

The guests looked at them, causing Natsu to blush. He didn't like the attention.

"I told you that they would find it strange" he mumbled.

Lucy looked at him and smiled.

"Just ignore them then. I ordered you as my butler, and you simply obeyed"

Natsu nodded and straightened his back a little.

He could see Jude looking at them from across the room.

Natsu was going to get in trouble for this…

The song ended and he let go of Lucy.

"Anything else, Miss?" he asked and bowed.

"No, that was all" she said and smiled towards him before she turned around and walked away to talk to her guests.

Natsu walked away from the dance floor and started to fill up peoples glasses.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, making him look back.

Behind him stood Jude and he didn't look happy.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Natsu asked.

Jude didn't answer.

Before Natsu could react, the man placed a punch on the right side of his face.

People´s heads turned towards the two, including Lucy´s.

Natsu was shocked.

Jude hadn't punished him once since he got to the mansion. Why did he do it now, right in front of their guests?

"Your services are not needed for the rest of the evening, go upstairs" he said before he walked away.

Natsu looked after him before he turned around and walked towards the stairs. He hurried to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

His lower lip was cracked and bleeding, but other than that he was okay.

He sighed when he saw that his lip was going to swell and poured some cold water on a towel. He pressed it against his mouth and sat down on the bathtub´s edge.

Suddenly he heard footsteps close by. He looked towards the door as it opened. Lucy walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" she said. She almost sounded panicked.

Natsu nodded.

"You shouldn't be here" he said and turned the towel to get the cold side against his lip.

Lucy gasped when she saw the blood.

"You´re bleeding!" she said and took the towel from him.

She grabbed his chin and turned his head upwards so that she could see him better.

"Luce, I am fine. Besides, I´m used to handle stuff like this by myself" Natsu said and took the towel back.

He poured some new, cold water on it.

Lucy looked at him and felt ashamed.

"If it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happen to you" she said.

Natsu looked at her and placed the cold fabric against his face.

"It´s not your fault, but if Jude finds you here it will make things worse, so you should leave"

The blond nodded and walked out from the bathroom.

"I´m so sorry Natsu… I´ll come by your room later" she said before she walked downstairs again.

Natsu sighed and stood up. He walked towards his room to change his cloth when he heard something that caught his attention.

Jude was making an announcement.

"I am proud to announce that I have chosen a husband for Lucy. Meet the man who is going to marry my daughter; Pierre De la´ Berra!"


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys, this fanfic – my first one ever – is coming to an end. Just one chapter left after this!**

**I really hope that you have enjoyed this short little story :3**

**(I do not own Fairy Tail)**

* * *

My beloved butler

Chapter 5 –France

Natsu`s heart skipped a beat.

Lucy was getting married with Pierre De la´ Berra? Why him of all people?

The pink haired man didn't like it one bit.

Pierre was a psycho!

He had abused Natsu when he lived in France. Not only that, he had beaten his wife as well.

"_That´s right, Pierre had a wife last time I saw him. What happened to her?"_ Natsu thought.

He could hear the guests' applauses and tried to see down the stairs without being noticed.

Natsu could see Jude, standing on the same stage where the band had played earlier. To his left was Lucy; she was looking down at the floor, so he couldn't really see her face.

Next to her was Pierre. He looked happy and was holding his arm around the blond.

Natsu sighed and walked to his room. He sat down on the bed and dropped the towel to the floor.

Lucy couldn't possibly want this; she didn't even know the Frenchman.

Did she even want to get married?

The butler could hear the people downstairs celebrating. The band was playing, people were laughing, and here he was with a cracked lip all alone.

He lay down on the bed with his eyes closed and kept thinking about Lucy.

He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes it was dark outside.

It was quiet downstairs, so the guests had probably left.

Natsu got up and walked over to a mirror. His face was a little blue, but it wasn't swollen.

Suddenly it knocked on the door.

He walked over and opened it, finding Lucy on the other side.

She walked in to the room and placed herself on the bed. She was lying face down in the pillow and started to sob.

Natsu closed and locked the door and walked over to his friend. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to stroke Lucy´s back.

She rolled over and looked at him.

"I´m moving to France" she said.

Even though Natsu had it coming it hurt to hear it.

He slowly nodded.

"I heard about the marriage" he said but regarded it when he noticed that Lucy started to cry again.

He lay down next to her and wiped away some of the tears.

"Lucy, you can´t marry him"

The blond looked at her friend without saying anything for a while.

"You know Pierre?"

Natsu nodded.

"The lady I worked for in France was his grandmother. He lived with her from time to time because of his weak economy. He was always stealing stuff from her when she wasn't looking. I guess he inherited the money when she died" he explained.

Natsu sat up in the bed and looked down on the blond.

"You wanted to know about my scar, right?" he asked and touched the damaged skin over his nose.

Lucy nodded.

"I saw Pierre stealing from my master, so I confronted him. He got mad and attacked me. When I tried to get away, I tripped and hit my face in a table, causing my nose to rip open. When his grandmother got home and saw it, Pierre said that I had attacked him, and that he was just defending himself. Luckily for me, the lady didn't fire me"

Lucy looked shocked.

"Pierre did all that?" she asked.

Natsu nodded.

"He was married to a young woman back then, and he didn't treat her well. I bet she left him"

The blond sat up and rested her head in one of her hands.

She started to think long and hard.

"But then why would dad let me marry him?" she asked.

Natsu shrugged.

They both started to think about what they could do about the situation.

Lucy looked at her friend and saw that he had a bruise on his cheek. She had forgotten about her father´s actions.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

Natsu looked at her. He looked confused, not knowing what she meant.

She leaned forward and carefully touched his cheek.

He smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, it´s nothing"

Lucy wasn't convinced.

"I can´t believe how ruined your face has gotten over the years" she sighed.

Natsu raised one eyebrow.

"Ruined? What´s that supposed to mean?" he asked.

He felt kind of hurt.

"I know that the scars aren't that attractive, but it´s not like I can do anything about it"

Lucy placed one hand over her mouth.

"I didn't mean it like that Natsu…"

He just shrugged his shoulders and looked to the side.

"If you move to France, we won´t be able to see each other again" he said, changing the subject.

Lucy nodded. She had just gotten him back, and now she had to leave him again? She didn't like it one bit.

Natsu wouldn't be happy, working for Jude alone in this big mansion.

"Why France of all places? Why can´t we live here?" Lucy thought.

She looked at her friend.

"Do you think that dad did this to separate us?" she asked.

Natsu thought for a minute and then shook his head.

"No. If he wanted us to be separated he would just fire me"

He had a point.

"Well, we have to tell dad about what Pierre did. He won´t make me marry a man that was cruel to his old wife" Lucy said.

"Jude won´t listen to me, and I don't have any proof that it happened" Natsu sighed.

They both started to think again.

Natsu knew that he couldn't let her leave. He had waited so long to see her again, and he wasn't going to let her go. Besides, he couldn't let that Pierre get his hands on her.

Especially not when he knew what he did to his old wife.

After about ten minutes, Lucy got enough.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I am going to go and tell dad about what a person this Pierre is. Even if we don't have any proof, it should be enough to make him think twice before sending me to France"

* * *

As it turned out, it was not enough.

That was why Lucy, Pierre and Natsu were now sitting on a cruise on their way to France.

The only reason why Natsu got to come with them was because he could speak both English and French, so he could translate for the newly married couple.

The wedding had been big and expensive. There had been at least a hundred guests, and everything had worked out fine; Lucy´s dress was amazing, the cake was good and everyone seemed happy… Everyone except the bride...

Natsu looked at his friend.

"_Poor Luce…"_ he thought and sighed.

He woke up from his deep thoughts when Pierre clapped his hands; it was something he did to call Natsu.

The butler walked over to the couple and bowed. He put on a fake smile and turned to Pierre.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" he asked in French.

He was taught French when he first got to the training school and talked it fluently, but his pronunciation wasn't the best.

"Ask my wife why she is sad" he demanded.

"_It´s because she is married to you"_ Natsu thought while he turned towards Lucy.

"Your husband wants to know why you´re sad, what do you want me to answer him?"

The blond looked at him and sighed.

At least she had her friend with her in all this.

"Tell him that his wrong, that I´m not sad"

Natsu nodded and repeated it to the France man.

He wanted to tell Lucy that it was going to be fine, that he was going to solve this somehow. But Pierre had specifically ordered him not to talk to his wife except if he was going to translate something.

Suddenly the ship started to slow down. Natsu leaned over the edge of the fence surrounding the boats deck and looked ahead of them. He could see buildings and trees, people walking around and cars driving.

They had arrived to Paris.

He turned to the couple.

"We´re here" he said in French.

Pierre allowed him to tell his wife about the good news, so he turned to Lucy.

"Look Lucy, the Eifel tower. You´re in France, just like you wanted" he said happily, trying to cheer her up.

The blond didn't seem to share his happiness and just nodded. She didn't even look towards the land.

The cruise ship stopped and pulled out a bridge, connecting it to the land.

The three of them walked over the bridge and then got in to a car.

It drove for about twenty minutes before it stopped outside of a big house.

Natsu was a little shocked; it was the house that the old lady had lived in.

He guessed that Pierre had inherited that as well.

They walked into the house and Pierre started to show Lucy around while Natsu carried their luggage.

When he was done he stopped and looked around. A lot had changed since he last saw the house, but it smelled the same.

He guessed that he would sleep in the same room as he did when he worked for the lady, but just when he was about to open the door Pierre stopped him by grabbing his wrist, a little too hard.

Natsu whimpered and pulled away his hand from the man.

"You´re not sleeping in there anymore" Pierre said

He then pointed towards another door; it was the door to the basement.

The butler just nodded, picked his bag up and started to walk down the stairs leading down to the basement.

He could hear the door getting locked behind him and Pierre´s footsteps walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is; the last chapter!**

**I hope that you have enjoyed this short fanfic!**

* * *

My beloved butler

Chapter 6

Natsu looked at his pocket watch; four hours had passed since Pierre had locked him in the basement.

He sighed and couldn't help but to worry about Lucy.

He could hear mumble from upstairs, but it was too quiet for him to understand what was being said.

What were they doing up there?

The pink haired man stood by the door and pressed his ear against it. He tried to listen after any suspicious sounds.

He could distinguish some of the words that were being said, but it weren´t enough for him to actually understand what they were talking about.

Natsu was confused; he thought that Pierre couldn´t speak English…

"You aren´t going to get away with this, my father will stop you"

The young man´s heart skipped a beat. It was Lucy´s voice.

She sounded angry and scared.

Natsu tried to open the door, even though he knew that it was locked.

He could hear Pierre laugh.

The voices got louder.

"Ha, like he´s going to find out. You´ll be dead before you can tell him, and the same goes for your beloved butler"

Natsu had heard enough.

He needed to get out of the basement, fast.

Best would be if he could do it without being noticed or if he could break the door down and attack Pierre quickly enough to surprise him.

He started to think, but the thought of Lucy being in danger stressed him.

He took his right hand to his collar.

If he took it off it could kill him, and then he couldn't save Lucy.

But without his magic he was stuck in the basement, unable to help her.

There was a possibility that the collar was just a bluff, and that nothing would happen if he took it off…

He gripped his perfectly slicked back hair and pulled it, making it spiky and messy, trying to make a decision.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly before he unbuttoned the collar.

A few seconds passed before Natsu dared to open his eyes.

Flames were surrounding his entire body, scaring him at first. But when he realised it was his own flames he raised one hand and looked at them.

The power floated through his body and his magic felt stronger than ever.

A scream made him look towards the door again.

Lucy…

He gathered some power and attacked the door with a fire kick, causing it to break.

He walked out, still on fire, and started to look for Lucy.

He spotted Pierre, standing with his back towards him.

The Frenchman turned his head and looked back at Natsu.

His eyes doubled in size when he saw the butler´s flames.

He turned his whole body towards Natsu and looked scared for a second, but then started to grin.

"Oh, so you´re here to save your friend?" he asked sarcastically.

Natsu could now see Lucy.

She had one of Pierre´s hands around her neck. He pressed her against a wall, causing her feet to dangle above the floor. She couldn't breathe.

"Let her go" Natsu demanded.

He couldn't attack Pierre if Lucy was within range.

The man laughed.

"As you wish" he said and threw the girl to the ground.

The blond cried out in pain and started to cough. She gasped for air.

Natsu smiled towards the Frenchman. He knew that Pierre would be stupid enough to let her go.

Now, Natsu could attack him as much as he wanted without risking to hurt Lucy.

"What are you smiling about, boy?" he hissed.

"You just lost" Natsu answered, grinning towards Pierre before sending a ball of fire towards him.

Pierre didn't even had the time to react before the flames hit him.

It didn't kill him, but it was enough to knock him unconscious.

Natsu ran over to Lucy and helped her up to a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he started to look for any bruises.

Lucy nodded and fell in to Natsu´s arms, hugging him. She started to cry and gripped his vest tightly.

"I was so scared" she sobbed and buried her face in his chest.

Natsu put his arms around her and started to stroke her back.

"It´s all over now…"

* * *

A neighbour had called the police. When they arrived they explained that Pierre was wanted for killing his old wife. They arrested him immediately.

Apparently Pierre had been married four times. He would find a rich woman, marry her, then kill her and taking all the money.

Lucy was, apart for some bruises, unhurt.

The event had scared her, and she was pretty shaken up, but she would be fine.

She and Natsu were back home in England.

Jude had thanked Natsu for saving his daughter, and fired him as a butler.

Now, Natsu was living with the Heartfilias as a family member, not as a servant, and he couldn't be happier.

Weeks passed by at the Heartfilia mansion, and fall turned to winter, that turned to spring, that turned to summer.

Natsu and Lucy were sitting by the lake, enjoying the nice weather.

Suddenly, Lucy stood up.

She started to undress until only her bra and panties remained.

The pink haired man looked up at her and blushed.

The blond smiled.

"Come on Natsu, I bet that the water is nice" she said before she started to run towards the lake.

Natsu smiled and stood up. He started to run after her as he took his cloth off.

The two of them jumped into the chilling water and started to splash it at each other.

Lucy swam up to Natsu and placed her hands around his neck.

Once again the man blushed and looked at his childhood friend.

She looked at his neck.

The collar was gone, but it had left a small mark around his throat.

She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the scar.

Natsu shivered and swallowed the saliva in his mouth.

He scratched his left cheek with one index finger, just like he had done as a kid.

Lucy giggled.

"You still do that?" she asked with a smile.

"Bad habit" he said and grinned.

She smiled and placed one hand on his cheek.

He laid his hands over hers and looked into her eyes.

They didn't say anything, none of them felt like it was necessary.

A few seconds went by before they both leaned in and kissed each other.

_The end_


End file.
